Harry Potter en Ourient
by Cammy et Amarad
Summary: Mohamed Potter et sa femme Yamilah, marraine de Harry, vont chercher leur filleul en tapis volant. Seul bémol: tous deux ne parlent que l'arabe. Commence ici la fanfiction la plus stupide de tous les temps. RATING: jurons et... autres... Chapitre 4 tout
1. I The survivor's most important mission

**__**

**_Harry Potter en Ourient_**

Bienvenue à toi, fidèle lecteur! Avant tout, cette fanfiction n'a pas de trame principale à proprement dite, car elle a été créée en tant que fic intéractive, et moi, Cammy, n'ai écrit que le premier paragraphe de ce premier chapitre, qui est aussi le résumé de l'histoire... À cette époque, elle était sur le forum officiel, et comme j'ai dû m'absenter, c'est les autres qui l'ont continuée. Je n'avais pas les idées très claires, ce jour là, étant grippée, et j'avais lu depuis Asterix chez Rahzade... C'est du délire, à prendre au 100 millième degré (la fic, pas l'album, qui vaut pas les bon vieux Astérix :P), et absolument pas destiné à être publié à la base. Bref... D'autres personnes l'ont alors continuée, dont Amarad, et aussi vraissemblablement Ginypompom et Diggorycedd, même s'il faudrait confirmation. Devant l'affreuse stupidité de cette histoire, les modos, ou supprimeurs pour les intimes, affolés l'ont supprimée, MAIS (car il y a toujours un MAIS) par la suite, Aster (Amarad) et moi seulement l'avons continuée, dans notre nouveau forum bien paisible. Mais ça, c'est l'affaire du prochain chapitre.

Vous aurez assez à faire avec ce chapitre regorgeant de choses stupides comme du thé brûlant, des vitres brisées, un chameau nymphomane ou des injures aussi recherchées les unes que les autres. Bonne, ou peut être terrible lecture! :P

Cammy (Mystina) & Amarad

**Rating:** J'ai mis PG-13, parce que le langage est quand même grossier, et il y a quelques passages, par la suite, un peu, euh... voilà, quoi.

**Résumé:** Mohamed Potter et sa femme Yamilah, marraine de Harry, vont chercher leur filleul en tapis volant. Seul bémol: tous deux ne parlent que l'arabe. Commence ici la fanfiction la plus stupide de tous les temps.

**DISCLAIMER:** Aucun personnage, à part tous les orientaux, n'apartiennent à Aster ou à moi. Ils sont tous la création de JK Rowling, qui a pour son équilibre mental intérêt à ne pas tomber sur cette fic pouvant sans aucun problème être qualifiée de "nirvana de la débilité". Donnez-nous des sous si vous le désirez, mais pas à cause d'une fic, celle-là ou une autre. Nous les refuserions. Mais seulement s'ils sont destinés à un prétexte aussi malsain que la publication éditoriale de cette fic.

**AVERTISSEMENT**: Cette fic n'est en aucun cas raciste, malgré la façon de parler l'Arabe pour le moins particulière des personnages, et malgré le caractère caritural de Moh, je veux que ce soit clair: cette fic est avant tout un délire et elle aurait très bien pu parler des Ariégeois (Cammy EST Ariégeoise), des Chinois, des Mexicains, des Esquimaux, des Africains (pas des Maghrébins ceux qui sont plus au sud), et que sais-je encore. Ça s'est trouvé comme ça. En outre, Moh est une caricature complète d'arabe, une sorte de Ben Laden des guignols, ok? Voilà, ne vous formalisez donc pas si vous êtes Maghrébin ou autre, c'est du trente-six millième degré et ne le prenez surtout pas pour vous, ça m'épouvanterait, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a fait hésiter à publier cette fic.

Chapitre 1: La plus importante mission du survivant

Mohamed Potter allait à la rencontre de Harry Potter... C'était son cousin au 50ème degré, et il avait traversé toute l'europe pour le rencontrer. Il était sur son tapis volant, accompagné de Yamilah Potter, sa femme... La marraine de Harry.

Seul bémol: tous deux ne parlaient que l'arabe.

Ils arrivèrent donc à Privet Drive, et descendirent tout droit au 4. Ils entrèrent par la fenetre, qui était pourtant fermée, bref, ils la cassèrent. Petunia, qui était en train de preparer une tartiflette, poussa un hurlement.

"Salam aleikhum", dit yamilah

"Salam aleikhum. Vi zen fite pas pir li finitrle, ji vi li ripore tot dé souite!" dit mohammed potter en arabe

"What??" dit pétunia en anglais

Mohammed sortit sa baguette, prononça "_riparote!!_", et la fenetre brisée se reconstitua.

Alerté par le bruit, Harry descendit de sa chambre (il n'etait pas encore enfermé car Vernon était toujours tres intimidé par l'oeil de Maugrey)

Moh : Harry (avec le r bien roulé) le Cheikh Sultan Mégicien Mohamed Abel Arhman Ben Saoudi Ben Sousou il ti dit fo k'ti vienne tiiiiiiii d'suite paski vouldoumour il fé la danse du ventre, j'ti joure c pire ke s'il attaque li monde c hourrible di li voir danser!!!... Sil tou plait viens j'temmene sur le tapis "

Harry : But.....(surpris) I'm sorry I don't understand who are you??

Moh : Ki chui?? Nardin Omek le Kelb (insulte en arabe) Ti t'fous de ma goule?? Ti crois je sé pas ke t'as honte de ta famille en arabie?? Allez viens sinon j'temmène de force allez ti fé pas chier a la fin hein ...!!!

Harry : You 've pronouced the name of Voldemort I think ok I'm coming, just let me get my things ready ok?

Yamilah : Qu'est ce qui dit mon filloule?

Momo : Ahhh nardine bebek il ty dit qui veut priporé son merdier atten le pour voir !

Harry prepara donc ses valises et redescendit illico, s'installa sur le tapis volant, ils repartirent en recassant la vitre qui venait d'etre reparée (eh oui quand on est con c'est pour la vie) en s'en alant à tire d'aile vers l'arabie, dans le soleil couchant.

Yamilah prepara un thé à la menthe sur le tapis, et le tendit à harry. Ce dernier se sentit rassuré : c'etait l'heure du thé. Ces gens, qui qu'ils soient, étaient fort polis.

Il gouta le thé...

Et s'ebouillanta la langue

"Nardine bebeeeeeek", cria Harry, qui commencait à apprendre la langue de sa marraine.

Pour remédier au fait que Harry ne parlait pas la même langue que lui, Mohamed trouva une solution intermédiaire : parler en Français.

Moh : Écoute salop'rie (c'est amical de dire ça en arabie), j'vi faire la fourule ....non fourlule...oh nardin rlaa (autre insulte...ben dis donc pas poli eux ) ji voulé dire la fourmule voila ji réoussi comme ca on parle la meme langue.

Il sortit sa longue baguette (oui en arabie plus elle est longue et plus ca prouve ke vous etes viril, ça me rapelle kelke chose ca) et dit :

"_UNILANGUE_"

POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF... Aucun changement physique mais Harry sentait à l'intérieur de lui qu'il y avait quelquee chose de différent.

Harry : Ohhhhhhhhhh ci super merde ji pris votre accent

Tous les trois sur le tapis, ils s'envolèrent vers l'arabie ou ils devaient absolument empecher Voldemort DE NE PAS FAIRE LA DANSE DU VENTRE.

Ils arrivèrent donc en arabie, apres un long voyage en tapis (ils s'arretèrent en grece pour mangi di la feta salakis) et en arrivant dans le bled de Momo, ils trouvèrent un chameau en rut qui essayait de se taper une carcasse de bagnole.

-Nardine chamo, hurla Momo (quel repertoire!) laisse ma becane tronkil fils de taâa raâace!!!

"Bleeeeeehhhhhh" dit le chameau en s'enfoncant dans la voiture.

Mais soudain, ils entendirent une musique deriere eux....

"Aicha, Aicha écouteuuuuh moaaaa....", chantait la voix...

Et c'est alors qu'il le virent...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... pratiquant la danse des 7 voiles...

- Nardine chtamer, dit Momo. Il a trouvé une nouvelle arme!!!

Harry : Oh nouuuuuuuuuu merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde voldimor il danse aah mes yeux ca brûle!!!!

Moh : Nardin bebeeeeek kici ki se passe harry pkoi ca brule??

Harry : Voldimort avec le voile ki fé li danse du ventre....Icoute j'y vu ma mère mon père mon parrain si faire assassiner mé la ci pas possible pas CA...

Moh : Aya salopard arrrite di pleuré bouffon di desert ti l'ilu ( l'élu) allez montre nous cki ti sé faire salop'rie!

Harry revit toutes ces images dans sa tête. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal mais il savait comment faire pour combattre l'arme de voldemort.....il DANSERAIT.

Harry : Moh va chirché un voile sil tou plait ti d'suite.

Moh : Attition Harry arrive.

Yamilah : Youyouyoyuoyuyouyouyoyuoyu

Harry prit un voile et un costume. Il etait décidé a ne pas se laisser faire.

la musique commença: "DIDI DIDI DIDI YA DIDI WOA DIDI WOA DIDI ..."

Harry commença à se désabiller, enlevant un par un ses effets, et secouant ses voiles au vent.

Voldy redoubla de fureur et enleva le voile lui recouvrant li torse (heu le torse pardon) .

Harry pleura à nouveau, c'est atroce, il se rapella quand il s'etait bouffé un endoloris dans la gueule. Il chiala. Mais il se laissa pas faire, et avec une bordée de jurons "Nardine ta mere ji vé te faire bouffer ton calecon Vouldimour de ta putain de mère" il laissa tous ses voiles tomber.

Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à tant de brusquerie et se trouva ridicule. Il capitula et transplana lui seul sait ou, apres avoir lancé "J'y riviendré, attends un peu cochonnerie, ralouf!!" à son enemi juré.

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre d'une exquise débilité, mais ce n'est que le début, la fic est très longue!

Pour tout vous dire, on continue sur la lancée dans le deuxième chapitre, avec entre autre des détails aussi stupides qu'une peluche égarée, une cage empoisonnée ou une potion mal préparée.Vous avez pas remarqué que c'est pas espacé entre les lignes? Ben c'est pas ma faute! J'avais mis de lespace mais il a été enlevé!


	2. II An illoved person's return

**_Harry Potter en Ourient_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Bienvenue à toi, fidèle lecteur venu du fin-fond de la galaxie! Réveille l'abruti qui est en toi! Lis cette fic! (c'est pas mal comme slogan, ça non?) Le premier chapitre... Ben il a pas eu un succès dément, mais quand même, 3 reviews c'est pas mal, surtout qu'elles sont très enthousiastes et que ça fait très plaisir! Merci à vous, lecteurs! Alors, ce chapitre est uniquement de moi et Amarad. Donc ça change peut être un peu, mais rassurez-vous, c'est débile quand même. Et vous n'avez rien vu... J'espère donc que ça va vous donner du punch pour cette année scolaire.

Comme vous le savez déjà, les choses débiles que renferment ce chapitre sont entre autre une peluche égarée, une cage empoisonnée et une potion mal préparée.

Enjoy!

Cammy (Mystina) (et Amarad vous bizoute aussi :P)

**Rating:** J'ai mis PG-13, parce que le langage est quand même grossier, et il y a quelques passages, par la suite, un peu, euh... voilà, quoi.

**Résumé:** Mohamed Potter et sa femme Yamilah, marraine de Harry, vont chercher leur filleul en tapis volant. Seul bémol: tous deux ne parlent que l'arabe. Commence ici la fanfiction la plus stupide de tous les temps.

**DISCLAIMER:** Aucun personnage, à part tous les orientaux, n'apartiennent à Aster ou à moi. Ils sont tous la création de JK Rowling, qui a pour son équilibre mental intérêt à ne pas tomber sur cette fic pouvant sans aucun problème être qualifiée de "nirvana de la débilité". Donnez-nous des sous si vous le désirez, mais pas à cause d'une fic, celle-là ou une autre. Nous les refuserions. Mais seulement s'ils sont destinés à un prétexte aussi malsain que la publication éditoriale de cette fic.

**AVERTISSEMENT**: Cette fic n'est en aucun cas raciste, malgré la façon de parler l'Arabe pour le moins particulière des personnages, et malgré le caractère caritural de Moh, je veux que ce soit clair: cette fic est avant tout un délire et elle aurait très bien pu parler des Ariégeois (Cammy EST Ariégeoise), des Chinois, des Mexicains, des Esquimaux, des Africains (pas des Maghrébins ceux qui sont plus au sud), et que sais-je encore. Ça s'est trouvé comme ça. En outre, Moh est une caricature complète d'arabe, une sorte de Ben Laden des guignols, ok? Voilà, ne vous formalisez donc pas si vous êtes Maghrébin ou autre, c'est du trente-six millième degré et ne le prenez surtout pas pour vous, ça m'épouvanterait, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a fait hésiter à publier cette fic.

Réponses aux reviews:

**Liaul:** Merci! Mais cette fic est collective, le mérite ne me revient pas qu'à moi! C'est surtout Aster (Amarad) qui le fait trop bien l'accent! Je suis admirative! Mais je n'ai rien écrit de ce chapitre, de plus! Le chameau en rut? Tu aimes le cul? Hé ben t'as rien vu! Par la suite ça devient carrément du n'importe quoi à ce niveau-là! C'est un peu, et même surtout parce que comme on le fait à deux, c'est à celle qui écrit la plus grosse connerie. Moi aussi j'étais pliée en lisant ça. Et ils en ont pas fini de danser! Une vraie comédie musical, ce truc. Là où on en est (faudrait continuer, mais rassurez-vous, c'est très, très loin...), ils dansent aussi, c'est pour ça que je dis ça.

**MisssMalfoy:** Non, tu es loin de me vexer, c'est tout à fait le but recherché. Merci.

**Docteur Gribouille:** Tiens, c'est toi qui fait la fic avec la fille de Rogue? J'adore, même si j'ai eu la flemme de reviewer! Promis, la prochaine fois je reviewe! J'aime bien papi gâteau, surtout quand j'imagine la photo de famille, ça doit trop le faire... J'imagine bien Rogue qui fait la gueule dessus et tout... Et mamie grenouille. Et Rogue qui gueule. Et Montagne Rapide (le nom qui tue) Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. Merci pour ta review! La suite? Maintenant! Mais tu risques de n'y avoir droit que le week-end, sinon je serai pas là! Voilà!

Et merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, si lecteurs silencieux il y a, qui ne devraient pas hésiter un instant à se manifester malgré leur flemme de se connecter à Ça me gêne pas si c'est des reviews anonyymes, moué...

Chapitre 2: Le retour d'une personne mal-aimée

Mohammed: Où l'y parti?

Harry: Nardine sa mère! Ji vé t'li niquer quand j'vi li ritrouver ralouf!

Momo itait fou di colèr. Mohammed était fou de colère, en langage français. Voldemort lui avait échappé et c'est tout ce que Harry trouvait à dire!!!

Mohammed: Y coomment t'y comptes t'y prondre hein?????

Harry: Rigarde! Il a oublié sa pilouche Dumbo l'iliphant! Il va sour'ment vinir la chircher!

Yamilah: Attention l'y va être en chimise dé nouit ou en nuisett' li nardine sa mère.

Mohammed: Spice di counass! On t'a rien dimandé toi hein!

Harry: Hé ralouf t'insult' pas mi marraine toi hein! Spice di counard! y pi ni nous disputons pas cé ci qui voudrait Voldimort!!!

harry prepara donc un piege pour voldemort : il mit dumbo l'iliphant dans une cage de verre qui contenait un sort anti transplanage (en fait on pouvait transplanner à l'intérieur, mais pas en ressortir en transplannant) comme ca si voldy venait en transplannant, ils le choperaient.

il enduisit aussi les barreaux de poison, au cas ou voldy viendrait en marchant, comme ca il mourrait d'une atroce et longue agonie des qu'il s'approcherait et entrerait en contact avec les barreaux invisibles.

moh : la pitin di sa mere, harry, t'es vriment un fils d'intelectuel toi salop'rie!!

harry : i oui ji sé, c'ist ginitique, mi bon ine partie di la famille elle a été epargnée, dit-il non sans lancer des regards à moh.

yamilah prepara donc le thé et en proposa à harry.

-nan mirci spice di counasse jy mi souis dija brulé la langue qui jy peu plou parler, ca ma suffit.

-yaralalaralah, dit yamilah.

ils s'assirent donc en attendant que voldy vienne chercher son dumbo.

à 8:29 du soir, la tension était à son comble : en effet, les rapports récents de rogue disait que le seigneur des tenebres ne dormait jamais sans son dumbo, et qu'il se mettait au lit à 8:30 tappantes, pour écouter une histoire racontée par un de ses fideles mangemorts volontaire, ou tiré au sort (queudveeeeeer mon histoire!! je veux entendre oui-oui!!!)

Et enfin, à 10h 45 min 38sec précises, un "clac!" se fit entendre. Voldemort venait sûrement de transplaner discréto pour récupérer Dumbo. Il avait apparemment transplané en dehors de la cage. (il avait senti le piège!) Mais par contre, il n'avait pas prévu les barreaux empoisonnés. Il les toucha et c'est avec stupéfaction que Harry entendit: "Fucking whorehouse of shit!"(je fais comme je peux) Et la surprise ne venait pas de ces mots, mais de deux autres raisons:

1- il ne comprenait plus rien à l'Anglais et ça faisait bizarre

2- ce n'était pas la voix de Voldemort mais de...

SEVERUS ROGUE!!!

Harry: Qu'ist-ci qu'y fout ici ciloui-là???

Mohammed: Ty li counnais?

Harry: Hé oui ci pitain di sa race c'itait mon prof di potions! Mais il est avic Dimblidore!

Mohammed: Nardine ta mère!

Harry: On li sauve?

Severus: What??? By the bloody hell, Harry speaks as well as the very jerky arab there! Pretty stupid! No but there he goes overboard! 50 points less for Gryffindor, fucking bastard!

Harry: J'y compris y veut enliver 50 points à Griffoune dor! Ta mère ralouf! J'y vais t'niquer ta mère!

Severus: Hey, but I'm agonising! I'm suffering! Help me please band of fuckers!

Mohammed: Nardine bebeekkkkk j'y vé li faire tradouire! UNILANGUE!

Severus: Ralouf j'y parle comme oun spice di connard mit'nant!

Mohammed (momo pour les intimes): Qu'ist-c'qui ti veux?

Severus: Qui vous mi sauviez ralouf j'agonise comme oune chamou!

rogue : alors tu m'y sauve la face fils de chien d'ta mère??

moh : alour? qu'iskon fi?

harry : j'y sis pas j'y riflichi encoure...

rogue : riflichit vite sale batard di ton pere j'ai mal pitain de rlaaah!

harry : j'y say pas encoure, ca s'y nigocie....

rogue : ca s'y nigocie? j'y nigocie pas ma vie nardine bebek!!

moh : toi fils de chien (à rogue) t'y insulte pas son bebek laisse le ou il est son bebek, il est mort, insulte pas li mort fils de spice di connasse!!

harry : ban c'y d'accourd mais que si rougue il ajoute 100 points à griffoundor!!

rogue : rhhaaaa fils de salaud vous voulez ma mourt??

moh : c'y à prendre ou à laisser!

yamilah : yalayalayala à prendre ou à lisser!!

moh à yam : toi spice di counasse va me faire couler un bain

rogue : c'i bon, nardine rla, j'y accepte!

harry et moh lui concocterent alors un anti poison rapido. rogue l'avala avec mefiance, doutant fortement des capacités de l'ilu en tant que confectionneur de potions. et il avait bien raison. le poison cessa de faire effet, mais il eut la chiasse à la place. il courrut derriere un buisson en criant "naaardine mook!"

harry : rooups j'y aie pitetre allé un pi fourt sur les gousses d'ail périmée...

moh : mi spice d'enculé di ta race, il fallait tourner la poutioun dans l'autre sens

yamilah : rha ben c'i pas grave, l'i plus empoisouné li rogue!! y'a tout qui va bien!!

harry : maintinant j'imerai bien savoir pirkoi qu'il y vinou ici li rogue......

Severus: J'y souis vinou ici pour la mission di Vouldoumourt, pitain di ta race!

Harry: Nardine bebek, t'y avec lui fils di chien galeux?

Severus: Ji dois fair semblant pour Dimblidore sale rilou!

Moh: Y coumment on ty croit?

Severus: J'y iti désigné volontair à li courte paille j'y pas eu li choix ralouf!

Harry: C'y vrai ci un ispion di Dimblidore... Y pirquoi t'as accepté fils di ta mère?

Severus: C'itit ça ou un avada kidavra nardine bebek!

Moh: Arrête di dire ça nadine fils di spice di counnass di ta pute di ta putain di ta m...!

Severus: Mi c'y vrai!

Moh: Arrête avic nardine bebek ou c'y la fissée.

Severus: L'y cherche la merde li fils di spice di counass???

Yamilah: Yalayala li bain y prêt l'y à 40 digrés.

Moh: J'avais dimandé 39 spice di counnass! Va mi faire un outre bain!

Sevie: Endoulouris!

Moh se tortilla alors sur le sol de douleur.

moh : aye spice di counasse pourquoi qu'tu m'a fais ca, fils de rlaah?

severus (gueule) : parcqueuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh

yamilah : yala yala mis oreille spice di counard!!

moh : ahhhh c'i pas vrai qu'ist ce qu'il a l'outre enculé la??

sev : yala t'y parle pas comme ca à ti gazelle, c'i pas galant di tout c'i pas pouli j'y supporte pas li spice di counard qui rispicte pas li gounzesse:

yam (se jete sur sev) : oh enfin un homme qu'il est bien!! l'i pour moi!!

sev (baffe yam) : vire de la spice di counasse j'i pas dit que j'avais envie d'itre tripouté par une ralouf!!

Moh: Y si on li vioulé li spice di counnass????

Yah: Pirquoi???? J'y veux pas!

Sev: T'y as pas entendi? J'y veux pas ralouf!

Harry se vit donc dans la nécéssité d'intervenir.

Harry: La touchy pas ci ma marraine j'y dija perdu mon parrain!

Moh: Qu'ist-ce que ty racontes?

Yamilah: J'y prends Sivirous (elle a la baguette à Sivirous et à Moh dans la main. Ils les ont lâchées en se battant) en otige, bande di nardine bebek!

harry, voyant que la situation était desespérée et insolvable, se decida à faire diversion pour les divertir (on s'en doutait pas)

il se jeta donc un sort pour s'habiller en ispice di counasse à voiles transparents et se mit à danser sur une melodie en chantant "saupiquet, saupiquet oh oui c'est saupiquet le bon couscous qui nous plait" (nda : notez comment je vais les chercher loin mes idées!)

sev, moh et yam n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. ils resterent bouche bée. voyant qu'il avait capté leur attention, harry redoubla d'effort, et se mit à dandiner des hanches d'un air aguicheur et à tortiller des fesses, bien visibles sous le voile, bien fraiches, jeunes, ferme musclées;. un beau petit cul d'attrapeur de quidditch quoi... (eh oui mesdemoiselles n'allez pas me dire que ca vous laisse indifférentes!)

mais bon malheureusement il dansait comme un hipopotame, bref comme un pied (un pied danse sûrement mieux qu'un hippo, ndCammy. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher), et ils se foutirent donc tous de sa gueule.

harry (dans sa tete) : bon ben au moins ca a detendu l'atmosphere!

Severus avait repris sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il scanda même:

50 points di moins pour Gryffounedor pitit ami!

Puis Mohammed s'y mit, et tous ensemble, ils se mirent à danser la danse du ventre (oui, même Moh qui, justement, en avait, du ventre!)

Mais, à 150 000 (approximativement) km de là, Voldemort s'impatientait. Sans son Dumbo chéri, il avait terriblement peur. Et il ne tenait pas à décoller de son lit, sa bouillotte toute chaude y demeurant encore. Il n'avait jamais eu de femme pour lui tout seul, comme vous vous en doutez (mais des hommes par contre, ça il en a eu!), sauf pour les leçons particulières de Bellatrix qui, elle, avait été sa seule expérience qui s'était révélée particulièrement agréable. Bref, passons. Voldemort avait très peur du noir. Ça faisait très classe sur les vêtements, mais quand y en avait partout, Dieu que c'était écoeurant!

C'est pourquoi, en plein milieu de la nuit, il se mit à brailler comme un nourrisson de 3 ans, voire moins.

Voldy: My Dumbo, I wanna my Dumbo!

Bellatrix débarqua dans la chambre à Voldemort, en nuisette, le sourire au lèvres. Et pas son sourire psychopathe si célèbre, non, un sourire doux qui la rendait très belle. (enfin, bella (oh la ferme avec ton jeu de mot pourri!(j'fais ce que je veux!(roh...(Bon, arrêtez les parenthèses vous deux!(ok, boss...)))))))

Bella: Chut, I'm better than your fucking Dumbo, you know my fucking little pink sweet of love...

Voldy: I don't care, I wanna my fucking Dumbo then we'll see this!

C'est pourquoi Bellatrix, désespérée (elle s'était épilé les jambes exprès dans l'attente de cette occasion... ), alla transplaner (toujours en nuisette) pour récupérer le Dumbo que Severus (un mec lui aussi intéressant..., pensa-t-elle) n'avait pas encore rapporté.

... mais cette conne de bellatrix aterit juste pile poil A TRAVERS les barreaux de la cage, empoisonés, et mourrut à la fois empoisoné et empalée (sur les barreaux) bref dans d'atroces souffrances.

voldy s'impatientait toujours. et se desesperait. il faisait tout noir (ta gueule).

mais à ce moment la, dumbledore, voulant rejoindre harry et les autres pour soutenir le moral des troupes, voulu transplanner chez moh. mais ce vieux con se loupa de 150.000 kilometres comme par hasard et atterit dans la chambre de voldy. il était la, nez à nez, face à sale gueule avec le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. il leva les yeux vers voldy. et il le vit. il le vit comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

et il tomba amoureux

albus : tom! s'ecria il en se jetant dans les bras de voldy.

voldy : albus! my fucking love! i have always wanted you for all these fucking years... how i missed you.. i need you.. i want you...

bref la suite ne concerne que les draps.

voldy avait trouvé bien mieux que son dumbo. maintenant il avait son dumbly.

Et voilà et voilà! Alors, heureux? C'est nul non (débile, quoi. Nul dans le sens débile du terme)? alors, le prochain chapitre arrive la semaine prochaine. Les choses sérieuses y démarrent. Si je voulais mentir, je vous cacherai que j'ai versé des litres de pipi en lisant les suites d'Aster, et que c'est sûrement réciproque. Mais comme j'avais envie de mentir, la phrase précédent celle-ci est archi-fausse, même si ça aurait pu être vrai. Et pour cause, on y trouve entre autre des lunettes de soleil protectrices, une choregraphie d'enfer, une terrible mutation dûe à une terrible colère, ou encore un téléphone (ou téléphoune?) arabe.

Voilà voilà, à la prochaineuh!


	3. III Neville's truthful nature

"Welcome, welcome, to a new chapter in Harry Potter in ourà)))))àient!!!" (désolée pour le rà)))))à, c'est mon chat qui est passé dans les environs. comme il est out piti je ne puis lui résister). Dumbly pas content que mon chat ait altéré le sens de ses paroles "Welcome, welcome, to a new chapter in Harry Potter in Ourient!" Ça ne veutpas dire grand chose mais on fera avec. '- - désolée si cette fic n'a pas été mise à jour depuis bien longtemps. La raison pour laquelle cette fic n'a pas été mise à jour depy&uis, hum, depuis (mon chat est repassé par là; il joujjjjjjjjer, il joue h,., IL JOUAIT AVEC MA MAIN) bien longtemps,(belle répétition) c'est que depuis la rentrée j'ai êu de temps et c'est aussi par oubli. Vous m'en voyez (ou plutôt vous ne m'en voyez pas mais c'est pas grave c'est pareil on s'en fout&)(il fout un bordel ce chat...) désolée. Je pense publier deux chapters au jour d'aujourd'hui et un au jour de demain pour me rattrapper. Amen.

Ce chapitre lui aussi est d'une stupidité sans nom. Dedans il y a des tas de choses stupides genre des lunettes de soleil protectrices, une choregraphie d'enfer, une terrible mutation dûe à une terrible colère, ou encore un téléfoune arabe. Bref, l'humour de cette fic est toujours aussi sophistiqué et classe. C'est dire. (et en plus j'ai un chaton qui prend ma main pour un jouet à côté de moi, alors, hein?)

Bonne lectureuuh!

**Rating:** J'ai mis PG-13, parce que le langage est quand même grossier, et il y a quelques passages, par la suite, un peu, euh... voilà, quoi.

**Résumé:** Mohamed Potter et sa femme Yamilah, marraine de Harry, vont chercher leur filleul en tapis volant. Seul bémol:tous deux ne parlent que l'arabe. Commence ici la fanfiction la plus stupide de tous les temps.

****

**DISCLAIMER:** Aucun personnage, à part tous les orientaux, n'apartiennent à Aster ou à moi. Ils sont tous la création de JK Rowling, qui a pour son équilibre mental intérêt à ne pas tomber sur cette fic pouvant sans aucun problème être qualifiée de "nirvana de la débilité". Donnez-nous des sous si vous le désirez, mais pas à cause d'une fic, celle-là ou une autre. Nous les refuserions. Mais seulement s'ils sont destinés à un prétexte aussi malsain que la publication éditoriale de cette fic.

****

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Cette fic n'est en aucun cas raciste, malgré la façon de parler l'Arabe pour le moins particulière des personnages, et malgré le caractère caritural de Moh, je veux que ce soit clair: cette fic est avant tout un délire et elle aurait très bien pu parler des Ariégeois (Cammy EST Ariégeoise), des Chinois, des Mexicains, des Esquimaux, des Africains (pas des Maghrébins ceux qui sont plus au sud), et que sais-je encore. Ça s'est trouvé comme ça. En outre, Moh est une caricature complète d'arabe, une sorte de Ben Laden des guignols, ok? Voilà, ne vous formalisez donc pas si vous êtes Maghrébin ou autre, c'est du trente-six millième degré et ne le prenez surtout pas pour vous, ça m'épouvanterait, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a fait hésiter à publier cette fic.

Réponse aux reviews

**Missmalfoy:** Euh ben merci...

****

**Docteur Gribouille:** Merci pour ta review pleine de chaleur. Merci docteurs? scandalisée Mais c'est toi le docteur! OO La façon dont meurt Bella, ça c'est d'Aster. Moi j'arrêtais pas de la faire revenir et Aster de la faire crever, c'est assez poilant en effet. Pour la compréhension... Ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Surtout que c'est à la fin de ce chapitre que le délire commence vraiment, avec des trucs un pu caca dégueus mais quand même rigolos. :D En ci qui concirne ta fic, ça fit loungtomps qu'on a pas i de nouvilles!

****

**Shanonsky:** Ton exquise débilité semble prouver à quel point cette fic te plaît. (ceci n'est pas un reproche, loin s'en faut) Merci.

****

**Zuza:** Te met de bonne humeur? réalise que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voit ça Ah ben chouitte alours on divrait li mittre en thirapie! :D

Voilà, Aster vous embrasse (sur la bouche et tout, je profite de sa mystérieuse absence pour raconter n'importe quoi sur elle ) et moi aussi mais pas partout. Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux! ;)

Chapitre 3: La véritable nature de Neville

Dumbly: Are we going to fuck them?

Voldy: Yes, let's go!

Et tout les deux arrivèrent en même temps, en plein milieu de la chorégraphie de nos trois amis. Et, fatalement, Voldie ne put résister: il commença à se déhancher...

mais moh, harry, sev et yam avaient la parade : ils avaient des lunettes noires!! ils ne virent donc pas les déhanchements de voldy. celui-ci en fut très dépité.

dumbly, tres intelligent, eut une idee géniale et dit à son amant :

dumbly : darling, i have a genius idea. let's get them into a trap!

voldy : what kind of trap?

dumble : well, a piège, quoi!

voldy : yes but what type?

dumbly : we are gonna use one of their friends as a shield!

voldy : ooooh, what an excellant idea!! which friend?

dumbly reflechit une minute, et fit apparaître neville longdubat devant eux.

neville : what the fuck am i doing in this fucking place?

dumbly : watch out your fucking mouth, young longbottom!

ces derniers mots furent suivis d'un crucio particulierement douloureux de voldy qui fit neville se tortiller au sol en hurlant de douleur

les 4 à lunettes ne purent plus longtemps ignorer la situation, ils enlevèrent leurs lunettes, ca tombait bien, avec l'endoloris, voldy avait arrété de danser. dumbly se mit devant voldy pour le proteger, saisit neville par le colbac et le mit devant eux :

dumbly : and now, you bunch of fuckers, just try to hex us! hahahhaha AHAHAHAHA

voldy : MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA they can't do anything against us, they wont dare to kill longbottom

moh : c'y c'qui ti crois spice di batard, moi j'en y rien à foutre di ton long cul, j'y vais lui fire sa fite!

harry : non ralouf ca va pas t'es tombé sir la tite ou quoi bande di fumier touche pas à un ch'veu di niville sinon j't'y nique ta race!

sev : tiens donc y pourquoi qu'on ourait pas droit d'y toucher à longdubat? depuis li temps que je reve di li voir souffrir y si tourtiller divant moua...

harry : li touche pas fils di chien galeux, c'y mon niville à moi d'abourd!! j'y l'aime!!

yam : yala yala yala tous di pédés ces anglais!

Harry: Qu'iss ty dis?????

Neville, dans son endolorissement, aperçut soudain le cadavre empallé de Bellatrix à quelques mètres de là. Il se rétablit immédiatement et commença à enfler comme Hulk, à la différence qu'il ne devint pas vert. (heureusement) Mais bon, il était quand même rouge, bon Gryffondor0.(hugh OO) Et là, il se mit, pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, à utiliser le corps mutilé de l'assassine de Sirius pour foutre des coups à tout le monde avec.

Harry: Niville, non!

Neville: Greumph!

Mohammed: Ty vois! Ty vois! Fallit li bouter li fils di ralouf!

Dumbledore, Voldy et Severus étaient évanouis, nos trois autres héros s'étaient réfugiés, plus personne ne pouvait les sauver. À part peut être...

Harry: Hirmione!

Yamilah: Yalayala, moi c'y Yamilah.

Harry: J'y connais une meuf qui s'appile Hirmione, elle pourrit sour'ment nous sauver!

Mohammed: Encoure une nardine sa mère j'en y marre di pisseux!

Harry: Mis c'ist une amie à moi!

Mohammed: J'y m'en fous ralouf!

Harry: Elle y très intilligente, j't'y jure!

Mohammed: Ji dois riflichir.

Harry: C'ist pas li moment di réfléchir!

Mohammed: Bon. Quil âge elle a la spice di counnass?

Harry: Coumme moi.

Mohammed: Tour di poitrine?

Harry: 90 C j'y pense.

Mohammed: Bon d'accourd c'ist ouki.

Harry décrocha alors le téléphone arabe que yamilah, sous les ordres et surtout les coups de son mari, lui avait donné.

harry : allo, hirmioune, spice di counasse?

herm (au telephone) : harry? is it your voice? where are you?

harry : ben chuis en ourient la...

hermione, heureusement, avait fait plusieurs sejours en france et connaissait un peu le francais, elle avait entendu parler des immigrés, heuuu des gens aussi francais que vous et moi, et reconnu l'accent, et comprit. harry comprenait toujours sa langue natale.

herm (au telephone) : what? in orient? what the hell are you doing there?

harry : ben la en ci moument, on combat vouldimourt avic yamilah, ma marrine, et son mec moh, et surtout, on issaye d'empicher niville di tout casser! grouille toi d'y vinir! bouge ton cul!

herm (au telephone (bon ca va on a compris tu vas pas nous le mettre à chaque fois non plus, oh!! (eh oh ca va j'ecris ce que je veux (non tu fais pas chier (bon toute facon ca m'arrange c'etait chiant de le marquer à chaque fois! (ben tu vois! )))))) : ho! that's terrible!! i come right now!

harry : ouais y tu sis pas le pire? dumbledore i s'est r'tourné contr'nous! c'tispisce di chien galeux il nique avic vouldimourt!!

herm (vous savez ou) : ARGGHHHHHH! (elle s'évanouit)

harry : (beugle dans le telephone pour la reveiller) reveille toi spice di counasse! l'avenir di monde i r'pose sur tis main et madame la flemmarde ell's'permet de roupiller! fignasse!! spice di counasse!

herm : i arrive!

hermione transplana, et dans la seconde qui suivit, fila un pain à harry pour toutes les insultes qu'il avait proféré dans ses oreilles si chastes.

Harry: Mis j'y rien fit!

Hermione: Well you had not to injure me with yours rudes words!

Harry: J'y dit qui t'avis li monde entre ti mains, c'y un compliment!

À ce moment, Rogue, le nez à présent plus petit que celui de Maugrey (!) tant Neville l'avait bousillé, atterrit devant eux.

Hermione: Oh, that's terrible, professor Snape...

Mohammed: Qu'ist-c'qu'on s'en fout di ci fils di chien galeux!

Hermione: And you, who are you?

Mohammed: Ji souis ton foutour mari, poulette.

Hermione: OO

Yamilah: Yalayala, Moh la firmAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Non, Yamilah n'avait terminé son ordre de cette façon par souci poétique (pas pour faire une rime), mais Neville venait de l'éclater contre la tête à Rogue, dont le nez ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, à présent.

moh (à yam) : spice di counasse j'y fis ci qui j'y veux si j'y veux avouar on harim, c'i mon drouat!!

il s'avance vers neville et lui serre la main pour le feliciter de son savoir faire avec les femmes.

herm, indigné : but today's just woman's right's international day!! how can you...?

moh à herm : ti toi pofiasse!

pendant ce temps, nev continuait à zigouiller tout ce qui lui passait par la main.

hermione : stupefy!!

neville tomba alors à la renverse

snape : il iti ton!! il a failli m'isqinti li niz!! c'ti batard!!

snape marcha vers neville et lui mit quelque coups de pieds dans le ventre, bien placés, et lui fit avaler une potion qui le rendit à son état normal, enfin apathique quoi.

herm : now, neville, you're gonna tell us what happened, what's the matter with you? what's your problem??

Neville tourna sa tête vers Rogue et murmura:

Neville: Snape... I am your father...

**__**

**_Lexique:_**

****Dumbly: Allons-nous les occire sans précédent?

Voldy: Oui, allons-y de ce pas!

--------------------------------------------

****dumbly : Mon amour, je viens d'avoir une idée merveilleuse. Et si, par pur sadisme, nous entraînions ces charmantes personnes dans un piège?

voldy : De quelle sorte de piège parles-tu donc?

dumble : Et bien, en d'autres termes, d'une embuscade, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

voldy : Certes, mais de quelle sorte d'embuscade parles-tu donc?

dumbly : Si nous utilisions l'un de leurs compatriotes en tant que bouclier?

voldy : Ohhhhh, ma mie, quelle idée fantastique! Mais quel ami allons-nous donc sélectionner?

dumbly reflechit une minute, et fit apparaître neville longdubat devant eux.

neville : Par quel hasard me retrouvé-je donc en un tel lieu?

dumbly : Surveille donc ta mignonette petite bouche, mon Neville bien-aimé!

--------------------------------------------

****dumbly : Et à présent, mes chers amis, esayez donc de nous immobiliser, que l'on rie, hu hu hu!

voldy : Ho ho ho, ils ne peuvent rien tenter contre la personne de nous même, ils tueraient le petit Londubat!

--------------------------------------------

****herm (au telephone) : Harry? Serait-ce ta voix? Où te trouves-tu donc?

harry : ben chuis en ourient la...

hermione, heureusement, avait fait plusieurs sejours en france et connaissait un peu le francais, elle avait entendu parler des immigrés, heuuu des gens aussi francais que vous et moi, et reconnu l'accent, et comprit. harry comprenait toujours sa langue natale.

herm (au telephone) : Comment cela? En Orient? Comment diable se fait-il que tu te trouves en un tel lieu?

harry : ben la en ci moument, on combat vouldimourt avic yamilah, ma marrine, et son mec moh, et surtout, on issaye d'empicher niville di tout casser! grouille toi d'y vinir! bouge ton cul!

herm (au telephone (bon ca va on a compris tu vas pas nous le mettre à chaque fois non plus, oh!! (eh oh ca va j'ecris ce que je veux (non tu fais pas chier (bon toute facon ca m'arrange c'etait chiant de le marquer à chaque fois! (ben tu vois! )))))) : Oh! C'est tellement épouvantable! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je viens tout de suite.

harry : ouais y tu sis pas le pire? dumbledore i s'est r'tourné contr'nous! c'tispisce di chien galeux il nique avic vouldimourt!!

herm (vous savez ou) : ARGGHHHHHH! (elle s'évanouit)

harry : (beugle dans le telephone pour la reveiller) reveille toi spice di counasse! l'avenir di monde i r'pose sur tis main et madame la flemmarde ell's'permet de roupiller! fignasse!! spice di counasse!

herm : Je viens céans te rejoindre!

hermione transplana, et dans la seconde qui suivit, fila un pain à harry pour toutes les insultes qu'il avait proféré dans ses oreilles si chastes.

Harry: Mis j'y rien fit!

Hermione: Mon cher, tu n'avais pas qu'à m'injurier à l'aide de tes mots grossiers!

Harry: J'y dit qui t'avis li monde entre ti mains, c'y un compliment!

À ce moment, Rogue, le nez à présent plus petit que celui de Maugrey (!) tant Neville l'avait bousillé, atterrit devant eux.

Hermione: Quelle horreur, mon pauvre professeur Rogue...

Mohammed: Qu'ist-c'qu'on s'en fout di ci fils di chien galeux!

Hermione: Et vous, qui êtes vous? Il ne me semble pas avoir jamais aperçu votre visage...

--------------------------------------------

****herm : À présent, Neville, dis-nous donc ce dont tu es la victime. Que t'arrive-t-il? Veux tu te confier à nous? Nous sommes des personnes de confiance, comme tu dois t'en douter. Quel est ton problème?

Neville tourna sa tête vers Rogue et murmura:

Neville: Rogue... Je suis ton père...

Fin du chapitre

Voilà, c'est ici même que tout commence à se gâter. À devenir de la compote de n'importe quoi et qu'on a totalement déliré. Faut dire que cette fic, on ne la lit pas par souci d'intelligence aussi. Et pour preuve, le prochain chapitre rengorgera d'humour sophistiqué avec des trucs et des machins bidules comme du couscous raté, un caleçon à nounours et fleurs jaunes, quelques scènes de charme et un aspirateur magique. Et c'est pour bientout!

A ciao, bon mardi!


	4. IV The power of love

"¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos en un nuevo capítulo de Harry Potter en Ouriento!", se exclamó un Dumbledore quitado.

Eeeehhhh oui, ce nouveau chapitre est entièrement rédigé en Espagnol! Je blague. À la suite du chapitre précédent, voici le nouveau chapitre. (matez la technologie d'internet: vous faire écouter la radio tout en tapant un texte :) note, on pouvait déjà taper un texte en écoutant la radio il y a 50 ans, mais avant y avait pas de bonnes radios comme maintenant ) Souvenez-vous du dernier chapitre.

FLASH-BACK:

Neville: Snape, I am your father.

Voilà une des révélations majeures de Harry Potter. Une révélation qui a manqué de vous faire tomber dans les pommes. Remis du choc, vous vous êtes écriés "Mais comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt!!!!!!", tout en vous tapant la tête genre Dobby en guise de châtiment. Plus sérieusement, lorsque j'ai tapé ces mots, j'étais pliée en deux, tout comme (ZE M'EN DOUTEU!) Aster en les lisant. Faut le faire quand même. Ce chapitre là ne lésine pas non plus avec les révélations sur les liens de parenté, et on y trouve en plus du couscous raté, un caleçon à nounours et fleurs jaunes, quelques scènes de charme et un aspirateur magique, et bien d'autres merveilleuses surprises.

**Rating:** J'ai mis PG-13, parce que le langage est quand même grossier, et il y a quelques passages, par la suite, un peu, euh... voilà, quoi.

**Résumé:** Mohamed Potter et sa femme Yamilah, marraine de Harry, vont chercher leur filleul en tapis volant. Seul bémol:tous deux ne parlent que l'arabe. Commence ici la fanfiction la plus stupide de tous les temps.

****

**DISCLAIMER:** Aucun personnage, à part tous les orientaux, n'apartiennent à Aster ou à moi. Ils sont tous la création de JK Rowling, qui a pour son équilibre mental intérêt à ne pas tomber sur cette fic pouvant sans aucun problème être qualifiée de "nirvana de la débilité". Donnez-nous des sous si vous le désirez, mais pas à cause d'une fic, celle-là ou une autre. Nous les refuserions. Mais seulement s'ils sont destinés à un prétexte aussi malsain que la publication éditoriale de cette fic.

****

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Cette fic n'est en aucun cas raciste, malgré la façon de parler l'Arabe pour le moins particulière des personnages, et malgré le caractère caritural de Moh, je veux que ce soit clair: cette fic est avant tout un délire et elle aurait très bien pu parler des Ariégeois (Cammy EST Ariégeoise), des Chinois, des Mexicains, des Esquimaux, des Africains (pas des Maghrébins ceux qui sont plus au sud), et que sais-je encore. Ça s'est trouvé comme ça. En outre, Moh est une caricature complète d'arabe, une sorte de Ben Laden des guignols, ok? Voilà, ne vous formalisez donc pas si vous êtes Maghrébin ou autre, c'est du trente-six millième degré et ne le prenez surtout pas pour vous, ça m'épouvanterait, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a fait hésiter à publier cette fic.

Alors... Bonne lecture, l'ami! ¡Buena lectura, amigo!

Chapitre 3: Le pouvoir de l'amour

Severus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! Pd di menteur! Ji vais ti niquer, sale ralouf di ta mère! This cannot be!

Neville: Pense à tout ce que nous pourrions faire, ensemble... (en Anglais dans le texte)

Severus: Ti veux qui ji ti baise? Va ti faire foutre fils di chien gâleux!

Hermione: Oh, professor Snape, you too have this accent?

Severus: Va ti faire foutre!

Neville: Well, son! Then what are we going to do?

severus : on va fire di couscous fils di ralouf, j'y faim moua!!

yam : yala yala yala di couscous qui nous plait!

moh : femme ti firme ta guile y ti fi li couscous!

snape : nardine, tant que c'ist pas longdubat qui est a couté di chaudron y'a pas di soci à s'y fire!!

neville ( a snape) : you insolent son, i'm gonna spank you!!

snape : dan ti rive fils di pute!!

nev : don't insult your grand mother!!

snape : firme ta guile!!

alors, neville, pour se venger, vira yam des cuisines d'un grand coup de rouleau à patisserie sur la gueule, et se mit à faire li couscous rha la viande, au ligume y au poulé.

tout le monde fut forcé d'y gouter et ils durent tous convenir.......

que c'etait dégueulasse.

prévisible.

seul snape trouva ca divin, il en reprit trois fois.

il changea totalement 'attitude vis à vis de neville et tomba amoureux de son charme culinaire. il n''avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors sa si apétissante bedaine, ses jolies joues potelées, quelle charme!

il lui dit:

snape : oh niville...

neville (à snape) : please, call me daddy

snape : d'accord didi si tou veux. didi, i sque ti veux bien m'ipousi?

neville (larme à l'oeil) : oh my precious child, i've waited for this moment all my life long...

le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut passionant et retournant, surtout pour neville, qui, emporté par la passion folle de snape, se retrouva les jambes en l'air, dévoilant son joli calecon rose avec des nounours et des fleurs jaunes dessus....

Snape arracha avec brusqueté, mais avait une habileté qui laissait deviner qu'il s'exerçait chaque jour à ça, le caleçon de Neville. Il découvrit dessous quelque chose qui était environ dix fois plus gros qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Severus: Oh! Niville!

Neville: My son, it's incest, but don't worry! Moody praticate it too, with his niece.

Severus: Ji aime ton goupillon moun amour.

Et il se déshabilla enfin, puis ils commencèrent à se caresser tendrement, sous les yeux émus de Harry, Hermione, Moh et Yamilah.

Mohammed: Dis Hirmione ça ti dirait d'issayer?

Hermione: Do you want, Harry?

Harry: Pirquoi pas? 90 C c'y d'la bounne!

Et, au moment où ils allaient commencer à se déshabiller, on entendit un brusque beuglement qui hurlait: Bitrikiki!

Et le "goupillon" de Neville, autrefois de taille si surprenante, se mit à rapetisser pour devenir aussi petit qu'un vermicelle. Rogue se redressa (le sien mesurait toujours ses 10 cm), et il aperçut avec ses yeux (ben ouais on aperçoit pas avec les oreilles que je sache? ) le visage blanchâtre de Lowèd Voldemowèt.

snape : c'i pas grave mon niville j'y t'ime quand mime!!

voldy : how could you, son of a bitch, you betrayed me!!

neville : (à voldy) i do what i want. i fuck the son we had together if i want to ! you jealous bastard! look at him ! (en montrant snape) isn't he beautiful? he has the fat hair his father used to have...

voldy : i still have hair!! (il devient tout rouge et tout vénér)

pendant ce temps, herm et harry se déshabillaient, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de harry quand il constata que non seulement hermione avait elle (?) meme un engin, mais qu'en plus il était plus grand que celui de neville avant sa transformation par voldemort!!!

Harry: Par HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHALLAH! Hirmione! Mon zizi a disparou! Qui l'a transfiri à toi????

Hermione: Oh my GOODNESS!!!!! My foufoune! Neville! You've tryed to do a transfert charm???

Neville: Oh, you know, it's maybe me, but i've dont done exprès!

Voldy: It's me!

Mohammed: Bon j'en y marre di tout ci charabia, nardine bebek, ounilangue tout li monde!

Voldy: Endoulouris!!!!!!

Hermione: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mohammed: La pitite m'a souvé! Ralouf!

Hermione: C'y parce qui ji voulis pas voir ça di près!

Neville: Mit'nant j'y l'accent di Moh! nardine omen!

Mohammed: Ih oui! Tout li mond parle comme nous mit'nant!

?????????: Not Everyone, no...

Severus: C'y li fantôme di Billitrix!

Bellatrix: What are you doing here, my son?

Neville: Nardine di sale spice di counnass di fille di nardine bebek!

Severus: C'y ta mère???? alour j'avis rison, t'y un fils di poute!

herm : y'a qu'oune souloution!!

elle fit alors apparaitre un aspirateur magique, appuya sur le bouton marche, rien ne se produisit

herm : nardine ma mouk, j'y oubliy di li bronchouille!

elle chercha alors une prise de courant.

elle apuya à nouveau sur on/off

à nouveau rien ne se passa.

y mirde la pitin di sa mire, c'i di 110 dans le désert y mon aspi il marche qu'avec li do ssont vingt!

elle fit alors apparaitre un transfo et dit :

herm : niville, mon chiri, iski ti pouri mi broncher c'teuh tronsfo sir la prise s'al vos pli?

nev : y'a pas di problem!!

il prit alors la prise du transfo, voulu la brancher...

et s'electrocuta, bien sur. previsible.

hermione, qui avait bien senti son coup, se dit qu'elle pouvait à present sans risque brancher le transfo.

d'un coup de pied dans le bide, elle poussa neville qui gémit, histoire de libérer la prise.

et cette fois ci enfin, apres une delicate pousée du bouton rouge, l'spirateur se mit en route. elle en tendit le manche vers bella; qui était restée la comme une conne à rien foutre au lieu de se barrer. peu à peu le fantome fut aspiré dans l'aspi. elle chercha à se racrocher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais comme c'etait un fantome cela n'eut guere d'effet

bella : you bunch of motherfuckers!! i'll kill you!! ill kibbglldjjjjmmmmmm

elle fut integralement aspirée dans le sac.

hermionesoufla sur le bout du tuyau d'aspi (à la coboïlle) et rengaina.

puis elle vida le contenu du sac aspi dans une lampe à huile, la referma soigneusement, et la jeta par terre. elle tomba (la lampe pas hermione!) dans une crevasse et alla s'abimer sur un tas d'or.

moh : on maintenant que cette affaire di poffiasse elle est reglée (en effet, ils étaient retournés vaquer à leur occupations, herm qui faisait des choses à Harry, neville et snapounet qui se bisouillaient, voldy qui sucait son pouce en tenant de la main son ducky) ca m'y rapelle qu'il faut que je vous présente à mon cozin ali. ali li baba cool. il habite jiste à couté d'ici, c'i pas loin di tot!!

Bon,bonc ils allèrent chez Ali, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos amis (à part Moh et Yamilah) quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait, malgré son teint très mat, une tignasse rousse et des taches de rousseur!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Severus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! Pd di menteur! Ji vais ti niquer, sale ralouf di ta mère! Cela ne se peut!

-----------------------------------------

Hermione: Oh, professeur Rogue, vous aussi êtes affligé de cet accent?

Severus: Va ti faire foutre!

Neville: Alors, fils! Quelles festivités envisages-tu donc?

-----------------------------------------

neville ( a snape) : Quel fils insolent es-tu! Si tu continues ainsi, je vais être contraint de te fesser!

snape : dan ti rive fils di pute!!

nev : N'insulte donc pas ta mère-grand bien aimée!

-----------------------------------------

neville (à snape) : Je t'en prie, appelle-moi donc "daddy" (ndla: papa en anglais)

snape : d'accord didi si tou veux. didi, i sque ti veux bien m'ipousi?

neville (larme à l'oeil) : Oh, mon enfant si cher, si tu savais... Ce moment, je l'ai attendu toute ma vie...

-----------------------------------------

Neville: Mon fils, cela n'est pas très correct, mais après tout, Maugrey le pratique également, avec sa nièce (ndla: Amarad, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça pour elle ;) )

Severus: Ji aime ton goupillon moun amour.

Et il se déshabilla enfin, puis ils commencèrent à se caresser tendrement, sous les yeux émus de Harry, Hermione, Moh et Yamilah.

Mohammed: Dis Hirmione ça ti dirait d'issayer?

Hermione: Veux-tu, Harry?

-----------------------------------------

voldy : Comment peux-tu, fils de chien gâleux! Tu m'as donc... trahi!!!!!

neville : (à voldy) Je te pris d'accepter ces paroles: je fais ce qui me convient. Je fais de notre fils ce que je veux! Pauvre idiot, tu n'es qu'un jaloux! Regarde-le donc! (en montrant snape) N'est-il pas charmant? Il a les cheveux, gras, soyeux, les mêmes que ceux que tu avais, jadis...

voldy : Mes cheveux s'étalent toujours sur mn crâne!! (il devient tout rouge et tout vénér)

-----------------------------------------

Hermione: Oh mon Seigneur!!!!!! Mon sexe! Neville! As-tu tenté un charme de transfert?

Fin du chapitre

Voili voilu. Vous êtes gâtés, parce qu'il y a des chances que le prochain chapitre soit pour demain! Et en plus il est génial! Je vous jure! Il regorge de trucs stupides comme du rhum, des sabres lazer, un crapaud en djellabah qui chante Inch'Allah et une menace de mort à un pauvre canard. Le programme est donc chargé. Alors, en attendant, profitez de la vie, des vacances, et, si ça vous dit, faites péter mon bahut. Vous en serez chaleureusement remerciés. Je suppose que Aster est fière d'avoir des lecteurs, vous adule et veut vous faire des bisous partout et partout, mais elle n'est pas là. Au fait, j'ai un peu censuré le chapitre en enlevant les trucs trop...


	5. V Dolores Umbridge's return

"Arsnucht, arsnutcht, ein la soürtfictiornt Harry Potter ein Ourient!" arognteurg Dumbledore.

Bon, comme j'ai la flemme d'aller à un traducteur et que je n'étudie pas l'allemand, la version allemande de la présentation n'est pas pour ainsi dire réussie. Bon, que dire d'autre, sinon que ce chapitre aussi contient des tas de choses trupides genre du rhum, des sabres lazer, un crapaud en djellabah qui chante Inch'Allah et une menace de mort à un pauvre canard. Sérieux, il est génial celui-là, en pleine période de fic prospère.

**Rating:** J'ai mis PG-13, parce que le langage est quand même grossier, et il y a quelques passages, par la suite, un peu, euh... voilà, quoi.

**Résumé:** Mohamed Potter et sa femme Yamilah, marraine de Harry, vont chercher leur filleul en tapis volant. Seul bémol:tous deux ne parlent que l'arabe. Commence ici la fanfiction la plus stupide de tous les temps.

****

**DISCLAIMER:** Aucun personnage, à part tous les orientaux, n'apartiennent à Aster ou à moi. Ils sont tous la création de JK Rowling, qui a pour son équilibre mental intérêt à ne pas tomber sur cette fic pouvant sans aucun problème être qualifiée de "nirvana de la débilité". Donnez-nous des sous si vous le désirez, mais pas à cause d'une fic, celle-là ou une autre. Nous les refuserions. Mais seulement s'ils sont destinés à un prétexte aussi malsain que la publication éditoriale de cette fic.

****

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Cette fic n'est en aucun cas raciste, malgré la façon de parler l'Arabe pour le moins particulière des personnages, et malgré le caractère caritural de Moh, je veux que ce soit clair: cette fic est avant tout un délire et elle aurait très bien pu parler des Ariégeois (Cammy EST Ariégeoise), des Chinois, des Mexicains, des Esquimaux, des Africains (pas des Maghrébins ceux qui sont plus au sud), et que sais-je encore. Ça s'est trouvé comme ça. En outre, Moh est une caricature complète d'arabe, une sorte de Ben Laden des guignols, ok? Voilà, ne vous formalisez donc pas si vous êtes Maghrébin ou autre, c'est du trente-six millième degré et ne le prenez surtout pas pour vous, ça m'épouvanterait, et c'est d'ailleurs la raison qui m'a fait hésiter à publier cette fic.

Alors... Gutt lecture!

Chapitre 5: Le retour de Dolores Ombrage

Bon,donc ils allèrent chez Ali, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos amis (à part Moh et Yamilah) quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait, malgré son teint très mat, une tignasse rousse et des taches de rousseur!!!!

Ali: Salou. Schuss.

Harry: T'is un Weasly?

Ali: Oui. Schuss.

Hermione: Ouuuuhhhhhhh c'y vrai????? Ti connais Ron????

Ali: J'en i quelques bouteilles si ti veux. Schuss. Y des pitards.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée à se gaver de rhum.

Voldy: Ji veux mon Dimbly!!!!!!

Severus: Mirde, on l'a oublié dans li désert!

Dumbledore: héhéhé I am here.

Et il était accompagné, retenez votre souffle, par...

BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, ENCORE ET TOUJOURS!!!! En mauvais état, certes!!!! MAIS...

Hermione: Quoi???? T'is pas crivée toi???

Bella: Ben no because I can traverser all solid things, you're jerk, you...

Hermione: En guirde, O-Bella Kenostrange...

Et tandis que Hermione dégainait un sabre lazer jaune fluo, Bella dégaina aussi le sien, rose fluo...

herm : ti vas crever sale pofiasse!

bella : i can't die i am a ghost! muahahahahah

herm : ti vas voir cki ty vas voir spice di ralouf!!

elles engagerent le combat, maniant le sabre laser comme des mongoliennes. herm se trancha la main toute seule commeune conne.

puis elle vit que meme le sabre laser ne pouvait rien contre bella, qui était decidément immortelle.

bella porta le coup fatal et hermione tomba.

elle était mal en point, elle respirait bizzare (rhooooooo-pppeuuuuh). soudain, son masque, en fait ce qu'on croyait etre son visage, s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à une vision d'horreur : le visage tout couturé de maugrey.

maugrey (entre deux respirations : rhoooo peuuuuh) : bellatrix, je suis ta mère!!

bella : what!!? it cannot be possible!!!!! mommy!!

elle se jeta alors dans les bras de l'hybride, qui avait le corps de reve de herm et la tronche hideuse de totor, mais elle n'y arriva pas vu qu'elle était immatérielle.

avant donc d'avoir pu embrasser sa fille, totor/herm (totor: surnom d'Alastor) tomba dans les pommes.

neville, malgré sa tristesse, eut la présence d'esprit de piquer le sabre laser des mains de bella (il se coupa un doigt au passage, et depuis on le confond toujours avec queudver) et le désactiva en appuyant sur le petit bouton on/off sur le coté.

bella : my toy!! my joujou give it me back!!

neville : surement pas pofiasse t'as vu ce qu't'y a fait à mis paronts?

bella : i'm so sorry

neville : ouais mon cul il ist disoulé pitetre?

bella : i wont do it again!

neville : c'est sir qu't'y vas plous li fire t'y peut plus t'y qu'un fantome!

bella essaya de frapper neville, mais elle arriva tout juste à faire un courant d'air.

et oui il fallait se rendre à la triste ( :o ) evidence : bella ne servait plus à rien!

dépitée, elle se barra dans le désert pour y finir ses jours.

mais elle ne fut pas seule.

elle rencontra la bas un chameau fantome avec qui elle passa la fin de l'eternité, brulant d'un amour fougueux.

Neville: Cette ispice di counnass a tué mi parents!

Severus: Ji croyais qui c'itait ta mère?????? ralouf!

Neville: Hi bé, en fait c'itait elle ma mère, mis j'avais honte y j'y fait croire qui c'itait les miens alours qui c'itait ceux di Chourave!. Ji souis amoureux d'elle!

Dumbledore: Oh, shit! Why am I here, me???????? Well, I do the peace.

Hermione: Si on allait fir la teuf à Poudlard?

Ali: C'ist trop loin, schuss... Si on allit à Chamodcouscous, li Grand icole di sorcellerie Magicienne d'ici???????

Tout le monde: Bonne idée!!!

Mais en arrivant à l'endroit en question, ils aperçurent une vision terrifiante: la directrice, bien qu'ayant le teint rouge Vernon (mais on voyait bien qu'avant elle était blanche), possédait une corpulence, deux yeux et une bouche (jusque là rien de bien exceptionnel, me direz-vous ) de crapaud, et la djellabah qu'elle portait la faisait ressembler... À un crapaud en djellabah. Et oui, ils avaient affaire à Dolores Ombrage.

Et, plus terrifiant encore, elle mit à se trémousser (elle était peut etre sensé faire la danse du ventre, mais ça ressemblait plutot à la danse de la gelée) quand la musique commença:"Lève les bras, et danse avec moi, en jean, en short ou en djellabah, comme on dit là-bas, bébé inch'allah"

Voldy commença à son tour à se préparer, pour lutter contre la vieille.

mais dolores elle aussi avait prit l'accent d'ici, a force. et elle avait l'arme fatale : elle se presenta :

umbridge : bijor!! j'mapille 'ndouloris ombrage!

à ces mots, un eclair jaillit de sa baguette et vint frapper voldynet.

il se tortilla sur le sol.

voyant cela, harry n'ecouta que son courage : il se precipita sur lui et l'acheva à coup de tatanes dans le bide.

dumbly : oh no!! you have killed my beloved! voldyyyyyy

harry : c'y pas grave tu t'en trouvera oun autre!!

dumbly : how dare you say that? my love fot voldynouchet cannot be replaced!!

c'est alors que ses yeux embués de larmes se tournèrent vers neville, qui tenta un faible sourire pour consoler son directeur.

ce fut le coup de foudre. albus n'avais jamais remarqué les si seyantes dents de hamster de neville, son air con, sa tete de cul. il tomba en amour de suite.

dumbly : neville i love you!!

harry : ben t'y vois

snape : hi toi t'y toche pas à mon néhville l'i à moua d'abourd!! fils de rlaa!!

umbridge : à mooa oussi! on est deja deux sur le coup!!

harry : trois avic moi

herm : quatre! nardine ralouf

Neville: Ji savais pas. J'avis qui Sivirous y Voldimourt. Mis si vous mi voulez, c'y sour rendi-vous.

Mais Voldemort... N'était pas mort. Il leva le bras en s'exclamant:

Voldy: Ji veux bien moi!

Et Ombrage, stupéfaite par le sex-appeal de la voix de l'homme, s'exclama:

-Ti veux pas m'envoyi un mail?? Cis troucs Moldus! Un mail porno!

Voldy: Çè va pas non! Jamis! Les moldous sont tous di ralouf!

Ombrage sortit alors un flingue, le tendit vers Ducky et gronda d'une voix Schwarzenegger: 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes: que devait-il faire? Dire aurevoir à son Ducky, ou bien se résigner à employer des moyens moldus???

devant l'immense menace posant sur son ducky, voldy tiqua.

il lanca à umbridge :

voldy : i porquoi ti veux qu'i j't'onvoie un mail au lieu de faire ca pour de vrai??

ombrage : por di vri???

ce fut trop d'émotions pour elle. elle tomba à la renverse.

compréhensive, yamilah la reveilla avec un grand seau d'eau à travers la tronche.

yam : yala yala yala riville toi pofiasse!

ombrage : aie aie aie ma tite qu'i ce qui m'ist arrivi??

harry : y'a vouldy qui était on train di ripondre à tis avance, nardine pofiasse!

ombrage : quoi?? elle retomba à la renverse.

dumbledore s'approcha et essaya de la reveiller avec des méthodes plus douces : le bouche à bouche.

Aussitôt, Ombrage ouvrit les yeux, et elle l'embrassa de plus belle. Bientôt, cela devint pire. Voldemort fut alors empreint d'une terrible jalousie:

Voldemort: Nardine dirlo, y moi j'fis comment????

Dumbledore daigna à se décoller de sa gluante (ben oui c'est un crapaud) et il dit:

Dumbly: s'ti veux on pout fir un trouc à 3!!!

Voldemort accepta, non sans larmes de joie, à condition de faire participer Ducky condition qui fut bien sûr acceptée.

C'est pourquoi tout le reste du monde se décida à visiter le château, enfin, le palace. Car à Chameaudcouscous, il y avait tout! Les palmiers, la piscine...

Fin du chapitre

Voilà! Alors le prochain chapitre, qui arrive bientôt aussi, parlera de choses stupides: un ciel ensorcellé, des décrets stupides et une autre révélation à propos de la famille.

Bonne rentrée les poteaux!


End file.
